Serena's Request
by realpublic
Summary: Will Serena be able confess to Ash about her crush, or will she stay shut as Ash journeys on?
1. Chapter 1

It was another beautiful day in the wonderful Kalos Region.

Ash and his friends woke up to another morning, but not all seemed to be happy.

"Hey Serena," said a concerned Ash, "is something not okay?" He had come in her tent without asking.

"Oh... it's nothing." Serena tried to pull off the best fake smile she had in herself. She didn't mind the fact that Ash came in so suddenly, but Ash had started to have some feelings for Serena. Being the dense boy from Pallet Town, he wasn't quite sure what it was, but he could tell that something was wrong with Serena.

"... All right then. We should go soon, since Clemont and Bonnie will be-"

"ROOOAAAARRR!"

"Bonnie! Are you alright?" That was Clemont's voice, but what was that roar?

Ash then decided to run towards where Clemont and Bonnie were waiting. "Wait here, but be safe for me. Please stay safe. I don't want to lose you now. Especially _you_."

He then gave Serena a brief hug, who was in complete shock, since she always had a crush on Ash. The moment Ash left the tent, Serena started to register what had happened, and turned into a dark shade of red.

"How did... I was... this is..." She was obviously not thinking straight after this.

Ash reached Clemont, who was trying to fend off a huge Ursaring.

"Holy, is that an-"

"Quick Ash, I need help!" said the Lumiose gym leader. "This Ursaring is much stronger then any other I've ever seen!"

Ash sent out Hawlucha, "Quick, use Karate Chop!"

"Chespin, you use Pin Missile!"

Behind the protection of a few trees, Serena was watching the battle in concern.

"Hey Serena, are you okay?" asked Bonnie. "I know you have something for Ash, don't you? Hmmm?"

Serena immediately slapped Bonnie square in the face, "Of course I don't! Why would you ever-"

Serena started to think about what she was saying.

"Yeah Bonnie. I think... I have some feelings, no..." She hesitated, "I think I love Ash." She finally sighed in relief. Finally, she told someone about her crush on Ash. Keeping it in has been bottling in her normally cheerful mood.

An excited Bonnie shouted out "I knew it! Why don't you ask him tonight. It'll be amazing, I just have a feeling!"

Serena only nodded, yet she feared that Ash didn't have the same affection she had for him. What if that hug was just a sign of concern? Ash is so dense anyways, so why would he ever think about me being more than a friend?


	2. Chapter 2: The Discussion?

Ash fell to the ground, exhausted. He and Clemont had finally been able to ward off Ursaring, but it took much longer than expected. In fact, the sun would be setting within an hour's time.

"Huh, hey Clemont, have you seen Serena?"

"No, not since last night, since she took so long to get up. Hey, Bonnie is gone as well. You think they went off together?" asked Clemont.

"Maybe... we better look for them. It's getting late soon."

Meanwhile, Serena and Bonnie were at camp. They were getting hungry, until...

"AHH, we forgot about Ash! Bonnie we have to go back!"

"Clemont as well! Let's go!"

The two both left the tent and started walking towards the direction they came from. Now Serena felt terrible about forgetting about Ash, and even Clemont, but she was specifically worried about Ash. That Ursaring was pretty fearsome.

"Aaash! Where are you?"

"Clemont, you too!"

"Now what!? Ash, where are you?"

Ash and Clemont weren't too far away, as they were searching for Serena and Bonnie.

"I choose you! Fletchinder, go look for Serena and Bonnie! Lead us to them, quick!"

"Nice thinking, Ash. Could we take a break, though? My legs are killing me."

"Sure, we have to keep our energy anyways if we want to get at least a little closer to the next town."

Clemont, however, had something else in mind.

"Ash, have you ever wondered why Serena's been down the past few days?"

"Uh, well I never thought of that. I just thought that something was bothering her."

Clemont was hesitant, but he decided it was now or never for Ash and Serena, he thought.

"Ash, to be honest, I think the problem is you."

"Huh? You think I've been doing something wrong!?"

Ash was really worried, since that was probably the last thing he ever wanted to here. Was he really the problem?

"No, Ash. I'm not saying your bothering Serena the way you might be thinking. You're just a little... _oblivious_. Serena seems to have developed something for you, and _only_ for you. But you never seem to notice, and it's making Serena more and more desperate."

Ash put his head in his hands.

"I just don't get it. I haven't told anyone else about this, but I've also been feeling different with Serena. It's like... I don't want anything to happen to Serena, but I just can't tell what it is!"

Ash didn't even believe what he had just said. He never thought of Serena being hurt... by him.

Clemont was left speechless. He never thought the thick headed boy would ever have any feelings whatsoever. He had to say something. _Quick_.

"Ash, I think you better tell Serena soon. About how you feel. You guys have been caring for each other all this time, and none of you ever told each other! Have you ever thought... that you might lov-"

" _Fleettchin_!"

Fletchinder was back, and seemed to have located Serena and Bonnie.

Ash was quick to react, unlike Clemont, who was just settling in.

"Quick Clemont! Let's go!"

Ash was running, determined to find Serena.

Clemont sighed, exasperated. "Is it supposed to be this hard? Just for Ash and Serena..."

 _ **As the sun set in the distant horizon...**_


End file.
